Hair Styles
Your It Girl avatar can have many different styles. Often, just when you register, you have all the basic ones. But as you level up and unlock stores and collect diamonds ( ), you will gain access to many other hair styles. Some are available for or only, while others can be purchases with It Girl cash ( ). Usually the hairstyles for It Girl cash ( ) can be found in stores. Here is a list of hair styles which can be purchased for either or / . This list is incomplete at the moment due to the fact that we have not collected information about the Limited Edition hair styles yet, but the Regular & Premium hair styles are complete. Hair Styles List: HSforD1071.jpg HSforD1072.jpg HSforD1073.jpg HSforD1078.jpg HSforD1080.jpg HSforD1081.jpg HSforD1082.jpg HSforD1083.jpg HSforD1084.jpg HSforD1085.jpg HSforD1086.jpg HSforD1087.jpg HSforC1088.jpg HSforC1089.jpg HSforC1090.jpg HSforC1091.jpg HSforC1092.jpg HSforC1093.jpg HSforC1094.jpg HSforC1095.jpg HSforC1096.jpg HSforC1097.jpg HSforC1098.jpg HSforC1099.jpg HSforC1100.jpg HSforC1101.jpg HSforC1102.jpg HSforC1103.jpg HSforC1104.jpg HSforC1105.jpg HSforC1106.jpg IMP1 Jan. 01.jpg|Capricorn Horns IMP13 Jan. 07.jpg|Garnet Red Waves IMP17 Jan. 20.jpg|French Connection Long Waves IMP19 Jan. 23.jpg|Aquarius Mermaid Locks IMP160 Jan. 01.jpg IMP162 Aug. 27.jpg IMP171 Apr. 23.jpg IMP172 Apr. 23.jpg IMP173 Mar. 26.jpg Star891.jpg Star892.jpg Star893.jpg IMP174 Aug. 20.jpg IMP175 Aug. 20.jpg IMP176 Dec. 11.jpg IMP177 Jun. 08.jpg IMP178 Jun. 08.jpg IMP179 Jan. 04.jpg IMP181 Dec. 15.jpg IMP182 Jan. 16.jpg IMP183 Jan. 31.jpg IMP184 Feb. 05.jpg IMP186 Feb. 26.jpg IMP187 Feb. 26.jpg IMP188 Feb. 28.jpg IMP189 Mar. 03.jpg IMP191 Mar. 21.jpg IMP192 Mar. 21.jpg IMP193 Mar. 25.jpg IMP194 Mar. 25.jpg IMP195 Mar. 29.jpg IMP196 Mar. 29.jpg IMP197 Apr. 05.jpg IMP198 Apr. 27.jpg IMP199 Apr. 30.jpg IMP200 May. 03.jpg IMP201 May. 03.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000346.jpg IMP255 May. 09.jpg IMP258 May. 11.jpg IMP263 May. 31.jpg IMP264 Jun. 02.jpg IMP265 Jun. 02.jpg IMP266 Jun. 15.jpg IMP267 Jun. 18.jpg IMP268 Jun. 21.jpg IMP937.jpg IMP938.jpg IMP939.jpg IMP1248 Jan. 19.jpg IMP1245 Jan. 17.jpg IMP1244 Jan. 17.jpg IMP1235 Dec. 17.jpg IMP1234 Dec. 17.jpg IMP1227 Dec. 11.jpg IMP1218 Nov. 25.jpg IMP1214 Nov. 20.jpg IMP1259 Jan. 31.jpg IMP1256 Jan. 26.jpg IMP1253 Jan. 24.jpg It Girl Game Faceboook Crowdstar Image 000000011.jpg It Girl Star Imports August 2012 456876 (14).jpg It Girl Star Imports August 2012 456876 (6).jpg It Girl Star Imports August 2012 456876 (2).jpg It Girl Game Star Imports October 2012 (1).jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports May 2012000000141.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports May 2012000000140.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports May 2012000000139.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports May 2012000000100.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports November 2012000000020.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000184.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000167.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports January 2011000000332.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011 (9).jpg 'Uncategorized Known Hair Styles:' Over time, the It Girl creators have released a multitude of hair styles. Unless hair styles can be acquired in Premium stores, Regular stores with hair style racks or in your "Customize" bar, it is likely that any other hair style is no longer available for purchase or for acquisition. Sadly, one cannot acquire hair styles like this even through It or Miss, because currently hair styles do not show up there at all. The bulk of such limited hair styled was available for Facebook credits/Diamonds, however, some few free ones were a part of special events and promotions like 7 Days of Treats - October 19. For free hair styles which were a part of promotions, check the top page. wavy.PNG hairrrrrrrr.PNG hairyrty.PNG hairrrr.PNG new-3bcxv.png Hair Styles Unknwn (2).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (3).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (5).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (7).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (8).jpg ScreenHunter_05 Jun. 08 22.17.jpg ScreenHunter_79 Jun. 10 14.33.jpg ScreenHunter_159 Jun. 25 00.26.jpg ScreenHunter_180 Jul. 06 22.21.jpg ScreenHunter_191 Jul. 10 17.27.jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (8).jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (9).jpg 579601_427227794026460_2085400012_n.jpg 306518_524911490855931_1088481625_n.jpg ScreenHunter_181 Aug. 03 16.12.jpg ScreenHunter_183 Aug. 06 04.13.jpg ScreenHunter_247 Aug. 19 17.40.jpg ScreenHunter_250 Aug. 19 21.12.jpg|35 Facebook Credits/Diamonds ScreenHunter_252 Aug. 19 21.16.jpg ScreenHunter_230 Aug. 15 20.21.jpg ScreenHunter_230 Aug. 15 20.22.jpg haircut5.png haircut9.png haircut10.png haircut17.png Star669_Imports.jpg blonde it girl hair.jpg Category:It Girl Category:Hair Styles Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Article Category:My Life